totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
3:10 do Obłędowa
'Drużyny rywalizują w wyzwaniu w zachodnim stylu. Ktoś nadal nie potrafi sobie poradzić ze swoją miłością, a ta osoba nie może już znieść dziwnych, nieprzemyślanych zachowań sympatii. Popsuta relacja nie ma szans na przetrwanie... Jedna z tych osób zostaje zaszantażowana przez kogoś z drużyny Makiet. Wszystko kończy się przez zachowanie chłopaka i dlatego automatycznie drużyna wyrzuca go z programu. Dziewczyna musi przez to wyświadczyć drużynie przeciwnej przysługę.' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Beth i Lindsay cierpią z powodu upału. Odcinek zaczyna się na dworze, gdzie uczestnicy cierpią z powodu upału, jaki aktualnie panuje. Jak na ironie, Gwen pomimo owego upału przeziębiła się. Trent chcąc ją pocieszyć, dał jej wodę mówiąc, że od niej może przyjąć nawet wirusa. Gwen mu dziękuje, lecz jest zirytowana, kiedy ten wytarł butelkę dziewięć razy. Tymczasem przychodzi Chris, który zapowiada kolejne wyzwanie. Zawodnicy muszą dosiąść konia skacząc z platformy umiejscowionej wysoko nad ziemią. Wyzwanie rozpoczynają Trzeszczące Żarówy, które wygrały ostatnio. thumb|right|210px|Trent chce pomóc Gwen, lecz uszkadza jej rękę. Jako pierwsza skacze Gwen. Kiedy wspina się na platformę, Duncan mówi "Potrzebujemy nowego kapitana", co zirytowało Gwen, która odpowiada "słyszałam to". Gwen była też zirytowana, kiedy Trent powiedział "Połam nogi Gwen", gdy ta miała za chwilę skoczyć. Gdy Gwen skacze, udaje jej się wylądować na koniu, lecz jej lądowanie było bolesne, od czym daje znać Trent, który łapie ją za rękę, która ją boli. Gdy ten uważa, że gorzej być nie może, podczas swojego skoku ląduje kroczem na płocie. Podczas skoku Owena, koń ucieka widząc jego dużą masę. Mimo to Owen goni konia, po czym na nim siada, a Chris przyznaje pierwszy punkt Zabójczym Makietom, co nie spodobało się drużynie przeciwnej. Beth i Lindsay wykonują skok razem, gdzie Lindsay pyta, czy jeśli umrze, to czy nie pozwoli zabrać Heather jej włosów. Obie lądują na koniu, dając drużynie kolejne dwa punkty. Jako ostatnie skok miały wykonać Heather i Leshawna. Obie obrażały się wzajemnie, podczas wspinania się po drabinie, a gdy dotarły na platformę obie spadły z niej z powodu swojej kłótni. Uczestnicy wypatrywali je, lecz zarówno Heather i Leshawna wylądowały na dachu. Po chwili jednak Leshawna spada, a Heather nadal tam zostaje. Nawet po tym jak kończy się wyzwanie, gdyż zarówno Chris jak i uczestnicy ją tam zostawiają. thumb|left|210px|Uczestnicy czekają na drugie wyzwanie. W następnym wyzwaniu, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie strzelać z pistoletu na wodę, do uczestnika z przeciwnej drużyny. Trent, który wziął sobie do serca słowa Owena z poprzedniego odcinka, wybrał go jako "tarczę strzelniczą", tak by Żarówy i Gwen miały szanse wygrać. Sytuacja ta zdenerwowała drużynę. Wyzwanie jednak zostało zmienione na inne, gdy Owen wypił wodę z obu rewolwerów. Uczestnicy wcielili się w postacie bydła (Żarówy), oraz kowbojów (Makiety), gdzie zadaniem kowbojów, było schwytanie bydła na lasso. Jeśli im się to uda, Makiety wygrają, a jeśli bydło zdoła uciec, to nietykalność należeć będzie do Żarów. Tym czasem do Chrisa podchodzi Szef przebrany w sukienkę, co Chris ironicznie komentuje "ładna kiecka laleczko". Zdenerwowany tym komentarzem Szef, przywiązuje Chrisa do ogrodzenia, mówiąc, ze jak wyzwanie się skończy to go uwolni. Makiety mają problem z dogonieniem Żarów. Lindsay zaplątuje się w ogrodzenie, Owen z powodu zmęczenia nie jest w stanie złapać Harolda, a Trent celowo nie łapie Gwen, nawet jeśli ta mu się podkłada, co ją irytuje. Kiedy Chrisowi udaje się uwolnić, a pozostawione przez siebie sznurki wpadają w ręce Żarów sprawy zaczynają przybierać zupełnie odwrotny scenariusz, gdyż to bydło łapie na lasso kowbojów. thumb|right|210px|Justin szantażuje Gwen, by powiedziała Makietom o jej "układzie" z Trentem. Po wyzwaniu, Chris przyznaje zwycięstwo Trzeszczącym Żarówom, po czym oświadcza, ze Makietom z powodu przegranej wypali znamię "L", co skłoniło do ucieczki Beth, Lindsay i Owena. Trent pytał się też Chrisa, czy nie ma przypadkiem litery "G", co ponownie zirytowało Gwen, a Trent ponownie w Pokoju zwierzeń, strzelał facepalm'a, powtarzając "głupi, głupi...". Podczas gdy uczestnicy kąpią się w beczce, Trent jako jedyny bierze prysznic w łazience. Gwen zatrzymuje go, po czym mówi mu, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Trent ma nadzieje, że nie o tym, o czym myśli, lecz Gwen ze smutkiem na twarzy zrywa z nim, ponieważ ten zawalał wyzwania dla drużyny. Całą rozmowę słyszy Justin, który chce wykorzystać to, do wyeliminowania Gwen i Trenta. Zbiera on całą drużynę (oprócz Trenta), po czym każe Gwen powiedzieć im to co mówiła Trentowi. Gwen nie chciała tego robić, po czym Justin sam im to powiedział. Gwen chcąc ratować siebie, powiedziała Makietom by wyeliminowali Trenta. Mimo to, Justin nie ma zamiaru odpuszczać. Na ceremonii eliminacji, odpada Trent, ku jego rozczarowaniu. Chce się pożegnać z Gwen, lecz Szef zabiera go do limuzyny Łajz. Tymczasem Gwen i Chris oglądają ceremonie u Chrisa, po czym Gwen pyta się go, czy pokazał jej to tylko dlatego by ją zdołować, na co Chris przytakuje, po czym zakańcza odcinek. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *Podobnie jak na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki oryginalna finałowa dziesiątka składa się z sześciu członków jednego zespołu, oraz czterech członków drugiego zespołu. **Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. ***Wrzeszczące Susły - Gwen, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay i Trent. ***Zabójcze Okonie - Duncan, Geoff, DJ i Bridgette. **Na Planie Totalnej Porażki. ***Trzeszczące Żarówy - DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Harold i Leshawna. ***Zabójcze Makiety - Beth, Justin, Lindsay i Owen. Ciągłości *Zerwanie Gwen i Trenta, jest drugim zerwaniem w serii. Pierwszym było zerwanie Harolda i Leshawny. *W tym odcinku, Szef zaczyna się buntować przeciwko Chrisowi. Najpierw wypomina mu, że nie dał mu obiecanej podwyżki, a później nawet go wiąże, gdy ten wyśmiewał się z jego stroju. *Duncan przyznaje, że powodem, dla którego dręczy Harolda jest fakt, że wyeliminował Courtney w poprzednim sezonie. To oznacza, że Duncan odkrył już całą prawdę, gdyż wcześniej uważał, że to Heather stała za jej eliminacją. Nawiązania *Tytuł tego odcinka nawiązuje do filmu "3:10 to Yuma". *Wyzwanie ze skakaniem na konia z dużej wysokości jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Maska Zorro". Błędy *Pomimo faktu, ze we wcześniejszych odcinkach, włosy Leshawny były normalne, po zetknięciu z wodą, tak tutaj zamieniają się we fryzurę afro. Galeria S02E05 Heather i Leshawna pod parasolem.png|Heather i Leshawna chowają się pod parasolem z powodu upału. S02E05 Harold w oknie.png|Harold twierdzi, że jest zbyt gorąco by cokolwiek robić. S02E05 Sługus Owen.png|Owen wachluje Justina, czym jest zirytowany. S02E05 Przeziębiona Gwen.png|Trent daje przeziębionej Gwen butelkę wody, by ją pocieszyć S02E05 Basen DJa.png|DJ w basenie dla dzieci. S02E05 Walnięcie w łeb.png|Harold uderzył się w głowę, gdy się przeraził Chrisa z rewolwerami. S02E05 Afro.png|Włosy Leshawny zamieniają się w afro pod wpływem wilgoci. S02E05 Włosy Leshawny.png|Leshawna jest wściekła na Heather, która śmieje się z jej włosów. S02E05 Zepchnięty stażysta.png|Szef przeprowadza "doświadczenie" na Stażyście. S02E05 Woda i Justin.png|Justin jest zadowolony, gdy jest polewany wodą. S02E05_Brązowy_koń.png|Zawodnicy mają za zadanie, wylądować na koniu. S02E05 Gwen na platformie.png|Gwen wspięła się na platformę. S02E05 Głupi! Głupi! Głupi!.png|Trent strzela facepalma w pokoju zwierzeń, po tym jak powiedział Gwen "połam nogi". S02E05 Gwen upada.png|Gwen spada z platformy, po kichnięciu. S02E05 Zeskok Harolda.png|Harold krzyczy po skoku z platformy. Chris gratuluje wykonaniu zadania Duncana i Harolda.png|Duncan i Harold dosiadają konia. S02E05 Owen dogania konia.png|Owen dogania i dosiada konia. S02E05 Owen jedzie.jpg|Owen jedzie na koniu. S02E05 Aktywa Justina.png|Justin pokazuje swój kontrakt... S02E05 Justin nie skacze.png|...po czym odmawia skoku, by nie uszkodzić swoich "aktywów". S02E05 Leshawna spycha Heather.png|Leshawna spycha Heather z platformy... S02E05 Upadek HL.png|...lecz ta ciągnie ją za sobą... S02E05 Wiszące Leshawna i Heather.jpg|...po czym obie lądują na dachu. S02E05 Spragniony owen.png|Spragniony Owen wypija wodę z rewolwerów przeznaczoną do następnego wyzwania. S02S05 Czy szeryf chce zarobić w papę.png|Duncan jest zły na Chrisa, gdy ten powiedział "czy bydło ma ochotę na sianko". S02E05 Związany Chris.png|Chris zostaje związany przez Szefa, gdy wyśmiewał się z jego stroju. S02E05_Beth_łapie_Heather.png|Beth łapie Heather. S02E05 DJ I Justin.png|Justin łapie DJ'a. S02E05 Lindsay łapie Leshawne.png|Lindsay goni Leshawnę... S02E05 Fail Lindsay.png|...lecz zaczepia sznurkiem o ogrodzenie... S02E05 Fail.png|...i się wiąże. S02E05 Mam Cię kowboju.png|Lindsay łapie Trenta. S02E05 Duncan wiąze Harolda.png|Duncan wiąże Harolda... S02E05 Mogę się uwolnić w każdej chwili.png|...lecz ten twierdzi, że może się uwolnić w każdej chwili. S02E05 Masz G.png|Trent pyta, czy Chris nie ma litery "G" (inicjału Gwen). S02E05 Make-up po facepalm'ie.png|Trent otrzymuje make-up po strzeleniu facepalm'a. S02E05 Kolejka.jpg|Uczestnicy czekają w kolejce do kąpieli. S02E05_Heather_zirytowana_przez_Owena.PNG|Heather jest zirytowana słysząc, że Owen chce się załatwić w beczce. S02E05 Harold w beczce.png|Duncan trzęsie beczką, w której myje się Harold. S02E05 Koniec GxT.png|Gwen kończy swój związek z Trentem. S02E05 Ale się porobiło.png|Justin słyszał rozmowę Gwen z Trentem. S02E05 Głosujcie na Trenta.png|Gwen by ratować siebie, namawia Makiety do eliminacji Trenta. S02S05 BFF.png|Beth i Londsay przytulają się po otrzymaniu Pozłacanego Chrisa. S02E05 Zagrożeni.png|Owen i Trent są zagrożeni podczas ceremonii. S02E05 Owen i Justin.png|Owen otrzymuje Pozłacanego Chrisa... S02E05 Eliminacja Trenta.png|...a Trent zostaje wyeliminowany. S02E05_Gwen_po_eliminacji_Trenta.png|Chris pokazuje Gwen klip z eliminacją Trenta. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki